


【SD花流．中短篇】窥（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】窥（文：十甫）

这一天，樱木与流川的家入住了一样新傢俱。

当樱木打开自己的房间门时，顿时呆了！

双人床？几时买的？

“我今天去买的。你今晚不必睡地板了。”流川双手抱胸倚在房门对樱木说。

“哦，这样很好呀！那个垫褥是什么牌子？‘好梦’吗？我最爱那个牌子了……”樱木伸手拍了拍床，呣，蛮有弹性的。

“白痴！”弹簧床当然有弹性啦！

是夜，两人早早就躺在床上睡觉了。

偌大的双人床，在躺上两人之后也不显得小，因为在床中央紧抱在一起的两人，在两旁留下许多空间。

樱木紧拥着流川，感觉身体越来越热，呼吸越来越重，下体也越来越肿胀……

倏地，他一个翻身将流川压在身下。

流川原本闭着双眼顿时张开，双眼迷矇地望着情欲高涨的樱木，然后微微一笑。

樱木再也按奈不住，一低头就吻住流川的唇。不断地深入、深入，用劲地吸吮，彷彿要将流川体内空气抽乾似的。而流川也激烈地回应樱木，犹如展开格斗，一点也不退让。

两人的身体紧密地贴着、摩擦着，相互刺激着对方最敏感的部位。

感觉到胸中一阵气闷，两人原本紧贴的唇稍稍分开。听着流川的微喘声，樱木感觉自己快要爆炸了。

他低吼一声，掀开流川的衣服，双手从背后托起的流川的胸膛，一低头，吻向流川胸前的两点。感觉流川一阵轻颤，樱木更加用力地吸吮，一隻手，悄悄地往下探……

突然，感觉身下那轻颤的人一动也不动了，樱木抬眼望向流川的眼睛。只见流川原本迷矇的眼睛竟变得清亮，并向自己打了个眼色。

樱木唯有暂时冷却自己高涨得无以復加的情欲，从流川身上爬了起来，下了床，走向窗口。

樱木一脸怒气地望着伏在窗外偷窥的人说道：“阿爆，你在这里干什么？”

窗外的人，无视于樱木的怒容，不以为然地说：“阿十说今天是我的生日，特别允许我在这里看你什么什么的。你们快继续，别扫兴了。”

樱木抓了抓头，说：“是阿十允许的？”

“是呀～你们快点继续啦。现在距离天亮还很远，我的时间多得是！你们多来几次也无妨……”阿爆催促道。

“既然这样，我们唯有……拉上窗帘了！”樱木说完，咻一声，拉上了窗帘。

“啊～你们怎么可以这样让我欲求不满……”阿爆在窗外抗议道。

“你欲求不满就回去找你的老公吧！”樱木的声音从窗帘内传来。

“你…你……”阿爆气得说不出话来。但让她更生气的是，樱木和流川竟离开那间房，连满足她的“听觉”也不愿意。

阿爆咬牙切齿地怒吼，“阿十，你不守信用！以后别给我见到你！”

十言甫语：这是送爆琦的生日贺文。


End file.
